


Insurance

by rockethousebirdship



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bargaining, Copious Amounts of Severed Hand Jokes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockethousebirdship/pseuds/rockethousebirdship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is recruiting Bronn to join him on his mission to Dorne to bring Myrcella home--problem is, he has absolutely nothing to offer him upfront and makes the mistake of asking Bronn what kind of insurance he would accept until his end of the bargain could be upheld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mersssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mersssa/gifts).



Bronn couldn’t believe his luck—or perhaps, his lack of it.  After a life of fighting and traveling nearly all of Westeros, he thought he was finally finished, finally safe.  Lollys seemed a bit dim-witted, but she was a kind, lovely woman and he would do his best to make them both happy.

And then Jaime fucking Lannister had to come and ruin everything.

To make matters worse, Lollys seemed more smitten with Jaime within a minute of meeting him than she had been with him during their brief engagement. 

Because of course Jaime fucking Lannister would ruin that too.  Now, they were in Bronn’s quarters so he could pack a light bag to take to Dorne.  Jaime stood in the doorway, watching Bronn as he packed quickly. He was quick about it, carefully choosing the most useful but light items minus his sword, which was already at his waist.  “I expect we’ll be going by ship?” Bronn glanced back at Jaime.

It had only been a few months since he last worked with the Kingslayer, but in those months Jaime had transformed. He was no longer the haggard, beaten-down man that had come home to King’s Landing, but once again looked like ‘The Lion of Lannister.’  Jaime answered, “Something like that.”

“What do you fuckin’ mean something like that?” Bronn raised an eyebrow, continuing to pack.  He had a talent for knowing when someone was leaving out an important detail.

“I mean, we’re going by boat most of the way, but we’ll have to go by row boat the rest.  We need to be quiet, slip into Dorne, retrieve Myrcella, and leave as quietly as we come.”

“Row boat? You do realize you have one fuckin’ hand, right?” Bronn turned to face Jaime now, distracted from his packing. He wasn’t getting paid anything up front, and now he was expected to row both Jaime and himself part of the way to Dorne?  This simply wouldn’t do.

“Well, yes, but that’s why I’ve hired you, is it not?” Jaime smiled smugly, placing his left hand on his hip and looked at Bronn. “You are to row whenever needed and to fight if needed as well.”

Bronn scoffed in disbelief, looking up at the ceiling for a moment as if gathering his thoughts.  “Then I want some sort of payment up front, Jaime.”

“You agreed to our terms already, and you will have a beautiful bride and a much nicer castle when we return, I assure—“

“ _If_ we return that is.  I want something up front. Besides, you haven’t even told me who my intended is or any details about this supposed castle.” Bronn had a point, and he’d been around the Lannisters enough to know that Jaime probably hadn’t even figured out those details yet.  The Lannisters were all about what others could do for them immediately and then settling the debt later.

“Ah, yes, well,” Jaime paused and raised an eyebrow as his eyes met Bronn’s.  He knew Bronn had figured out that he was unsure of those details at the moment. “Can’t we figure that out later? We ought to leave as soon as possible.”

“Typical Lannister.  I want some insurance up front, Jaime!  I ain’t leaving until I get some sort of payment.” Bronn took a step closer, crossing his arms, refusing to budge until he was satisfied. 

Jaime took a step back, finding Bronn too close for comfort.  “Name your price, Bronn,” Jaime said as he undid the two top buckles on his jacket, reaching in his jacket to fish for a small sack of gold pieces.

Bronn stood still, considering his price when another thought came into his head as he watched Jaime’s hand carefully undo the buckles on his jacket.  How both Lollys and himself had admired how good Jaime looked in it that day on the beach. How he had wished to tear the probably stupidly expensive jacket off him, especially when he noticed how Lollys was actually forgetting to breath at the sight of Jaime. “I don’t want your stinkin’ gold,” Bronn finally said.

“Did I just hear you correctly? Ser Bronn of the Blackwater actually refusing gold?” Jaime paused, pulling his hand from his jacket and he smiled a little, looking puzzled.

“You heard me right,” Bronn said, uncrossing his arms and taking another step towards Jaime again, “I want you to take off your pretty little jacket with the rest of your clothes and bend over my bed for me and just wait, Jaime Lannister.”

Jaime couldn’t help but smile now—one of his wide smiles that showed so much of his teeth, that his face truly adopted leonine qualities.  “You’re joking, right?”

Bronn shook his head and looked at Jaime seriously, smiling a little.  “’Fraid not.”

“Name your price, Bronn.”  Jaime’s smile faded into mild amusement now.

“I just did.”  Now Jaime looked truly uncomfortable.  There was always tension between the two, but he never thought anything would ever come of it and certainly not like _this_.

“I can find another sellsword, you’re as common as rats in Flea Bottom.”  Jaime turned to leave, but found himself yanked back, Bronn gripping tightly on his right arm.  
  
“We may be common, Jaime, but there’s not a fighter as good as me since The Hound tucked tail and ran,” Bronn said sternly, looking into Jaime’s eyes. “Do you want to please the Queen or not?”

Naturally, Jaime would have done anything for Cersei and he knew Bronn had a point.  There was no one else in King’s Landing he could trust with this job and trust them to do it well.  “Fine,” he muttered, tugging his arm from Bronn’s grip.  He took a few steps towards the bed and turned to face Bronn, looking into his eyes as he began to unbuckle the rest of his jacket.  Jaime removed his golden hand, setting it on the bed amongst Bronn’s other belongings before shrugging out of the tight leather jacket. Jaime glanced at the hand, and then to Bronn, “I will allow you to do what you like with me tonight, but if you attempt to strike me with that hand again, I will kill you.”

Bronn laughed as he watched Jaime, thinking back to when he had slapped him with his own golden hand, “You have my word. It ain’t the hand I’m interested in.”

Jaime, usually one for witty comebacks, had nothing to say to this and pulled the tunic he had been wearing under the jacket off, leaving his chest bare.  Bronn honestly expected to see more scars on the man due to his supposed skill in battle, but he skin was fairly free of any.  “I don’t know why you’re taking so long, it’s happening either way, Jaime, so go on! The pants too.”

As he unlaced his pants, Jaime remained quiet and looked down at the floor, beginning to feel ashamed.  It was rare that he would lie with anyone other than Cersei, and male partners were even scarcer.  Letting another man have him?  It had only happened a couple times before and he did not favor the occurrences in his list of sexual exploits.

With his pants unlaced, Jaime turned around, bending over to remove his boots before pushing his pants down and stepping out of them carefully.  He stood straight up again and peered over his shoulder to look back at Bronn.

Bronn let himself soak in the image of Jaime Lannister, standing there before him, naked.  He still lacked a proper amount of scars for a knight of his ranking, but his tall, toned body certainly didn’t disappoint.  Bronn had to shift a bit where he stood, feeling himself growing aroused at the mere sight of the Kingslayer looking so vulnerable. “Well, get on with it,” Bronn managed to say, “I told you I wanted you bent over my bed.”

Looking away again, feeling embarrassed at the situation, Jaime did as he was told.  He leaned over the bedside and attempted to hold himself up with one hand as Bronn came closer, almost inspecting him.  Jaime couldn’t hold himself up with his left hand for long and soon resigned himself to leaning on his elbows, so that his back arched up, leaving his ass in the air.  “Are you finished yet?” Jaime asked bitterly, hoping that this was all Bronn wanted. Hoping that Bronn just wanted to see him exposed and humiliated, but Jaime knew better—he knew what Bronn wanted with him and honestly, he couldn’t blame him.  Almost any man in Westeros would jump at the chance to literally fuck a Lannister in the ass for what they have done to the realm.

“’Course I’m not fucking finished yet,” Bronn answered, standing behind Jaime now.  He reached down with his right hand, palming at himself to find he was half-erect, and with his left hand, he began to run his fingertips over Jaime’s exposed ass.  Even through this bit of contact, Jaime could feel how rough Bronn’s hands were and tensed at his touch. “Oh, fuckin’ relax, princess, I haven’t even begun.”

“Don’t call me princess.”

Bronn was surprised to hear Jaime say anything, but when he looked down at him, his face was full of stifled anger. “Oh! Hit a nerve, did I?” Bronn grabbed Jaime by his hips, tugging him back so he could grind his erection against Jaime’s ass.  He should have known Jaime would react so strongly against the “princess” comment, they were going on this damned mission to try and bring the actual princess back home from Dorne after all.

Jaime tried to pull himself away, but Bronn was stronger and simply tightened his hold on Jaime’s hips.  “You know you’re a spoiled shit, Jaime Lannister, you really are.” Bronn let go of one of Jaime’s hips so he could unlace his own trousers, edging them down a little to free himself. He looked down, almost shocked at how painfully hard he already was.  Bronn whistled quietly, raising an eyebrow, “I feel like I should be a bit ashamed at how hard lookin’ at your arse has made me…funnier thing is that I don’t feel guilty at all.”  
  
“Would you shut up and get on with it?” Jaime stared straight ahead, not bothering to look back at Bronn again.  He could imagine the scene behind him well enough and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt Bronn starting to slide his cock between his ass cheeks.  “Really, Bronn? I’m not one of Baelish’s bloody whores.”

Bronn knew better though, and caught how Ser Jaime shuddered when he felt Bronn’s balls pressing against his ass each time he moved forward.  “You’re sure acting like one, and you’re twice as pretty, can’t fault me for that.”

“I thought I told you to get on with it,” Jaime repeated, still staring straight forward, refusing to look at Bronn as he muttered, “We never exactly agreed on this part, but clearly you’re not going to take no for an answer.”  
  
“’Course I’d take no for an answer, but I think even you’d be disappointed if I stopped here, Jaime.”  Jaime could argue that point all he wanted, but the fact that he was starting to grow hard at Bronn sliding his dick between his ass cheeks would have given away his lie.  
  
“For the last time, Bronn, get on with it,” Jaime shot back, closing his eyes as he felt Bronn start to massage at his hole.  Bronn’s calloused fingers rubbing and prodding at his asshole felt incredible, and Jaime was embarrassed to admit he wanted Bronn to do more, to fuck him open with his rough hands, but he only managed to add, “And for the gods’ sake, use some bloody oil or something.”

“You act as if I don’t know,” Bronn answered, diverting his attention from Jaime, much to his disappointment, to dig through the bag he had packed, eventually retrieving a small vial.  
  
“You had that packed to go with us?” Jaime asked in disbelief.

Bronn opened the vial and let some of the cool liquid drip onto his fingers, making sure to slick them up evenly. “Well yes, it’s always best to be prepared for anything,” he finally answered, turning his attention back to Jaime. Bronn teased at Jaime’s asshole again with only his index finger; when he would push his finger inside, he found the Kingslayer to be tense, which surprised him.  “You can relax, Jaime.  You act like you haven’t ever done this before.”  
  
“It’s been a while,” Jaime spoke quietly, but let out a sharp gasp as he felt Bronn slide his index finger all the way in, giving him exactly what he had wanted so badly before.  Jaime added, “It’s been a _very_ long while,” but he tried to stay quiet, not wanting to give Bronn that satisfaction of hearing his gasps, moans, or anything in between.

“I see that,” Bronn replied quietly, wiggling his finger around inside Jaime in an attempt to make space for another. The second digit caused Jaime the same amount of discomfort, but at least this way, Bronn was able to use his fingers to stretch him gradually in a small, scissoring-type motion.

Still, Jaime tried his best to stay quiet, biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to mute himself.  He looked down, relieved when he felt Bronn pull his two fingers from him.  Jaime was unsure if he could keep up his silence any longer, only to let out a small moan when he felt Bronn’s newly slicked fingers plunge into him again—Bronn was actually starting to fuck him using his fingers.  “This…this wasn’t part of the deal!” Jaime managed to say, protesting despite his own wishes only moments ago, as Bronn quickly pushed his right index and middle fingers in and out of him quickly.  
  
“You didn’t really make specifications, Kingslayer,” Bronn answered, smirking a little as he repeated the nickname Jaime abhorred the most.

“Do not call me that,” Jaime practically spat back, sneering in disgust at the name, “…especially now.”  He hated to hear the name anytime, but to hear it during sex was too much.  Jaime inhaled deeply as he felt Bronn’s fingers finally brushing against his prostate, only for Bronn to pull them back again.  Jaime could actually hear Bronn jerking himself off behind him and couldn’t help but think, ‘ _Must be lovely having two hands, the fucking prick_.’

“My apologies for offending your highness, but I am going to fuck you now,” Bronn finally casually answered, leaving Jaime unattended to as he continued to stroke himself.  Bronn twisted his wrist just a little on each down stroke, allowing his hand to lightly push at his balls each time.  The gentle pressure on his balls felt so damn good, causing him to lean his head back a little, his jaw only a bit slack, “Fuckin’ hell, I can’t wait to fuck your tight ass, really.”  
  
“You’ve barely stretched me and you mean to fuck me? You can go fuck yourself on each sword of the Iron Throne for all I care,” Jaime retorted, only to feel Bronn pushing the tip of his cock against his still tense hole.  “Are you bloody deaf?!”

The small laugh that escaped from Bronn was far from threatening, but instead more amused, as if he found Jaime’s protests to be endearing. “You’ll be just fine, Jaime, trust me. I’m kind of an expert in this sort of thing.” With that, Bronn began to actually push into Jaime despite his protests, going very slowly in order to not harm him.

“You fucking—“ Jaime was cut off by the sudden intrusion, balling his fist tightly as he leaned his forehead down against Bronn’s bed. He still didn’t wish to give Bronn the satisfaction of hearing him, whether it be sounds of pain or pleasure, and right now he could have sounded both.

“Stop acting like a tender virgin, princess, we both know you aren’t one,” Bronn said, sounding short of breath already as he began to slowly move his hips to push in and out of the Kingslayer.

“W-what did I tell you about calling me that?!” Jaime stuttered, gripping at the sheets on Bronn’s bed with his left hand. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him as Bronn continued to fuck him.  Even though he was starting out slow and very gradually increasing speed, Jaime felt as if Bronn was showing him no mercy—not that he could blame him in this situation.  Once again, who didn’t want to get one up on the Lannisters?

“Can’t call you Kingslayer, can’t call you princess, what can I call you, hm?  The Lion of Lannister?  The Kitten of Lannister?” Bronn quietly laughed until his laughs turned into louder groans of pleasure as Jaime tensed at Bronn’s teasing, causing his ass to clench around his thick cock, tightened up just as before.  “I need to piss you off more often becase—Seven Hells!  This feels fuckin’ amazing.” 

Jaime gasped as Bronn quickened his pace now, but he refused to look back at him, still trying to keep quiet and failing fast. “Please, just…shut up,” Jaime managed to say before letting out a loud, wanton groan as he felt Bronn’s length sliding up against his prostate.  He was ashamed at how vocal he was being, at how he was giving Bronn the satisfaction of knowing how much he was actually _enjoying_ this despite all his previous objections.

“No way, I’m shuttin’ up, kitten, not with how fuckin’ loud you’re being.”  Bronn smirked at the absolutely obscene noises Jaime was making; he was pretty sure they were involuntary, which made it all the better really. It meant that Bronn was truly pleasing Jaime that much and he relished at how Jaime cried out as he angled his hips, causing his cock to hit different sensitive spots Jaime probably didn’t even know he had.  There was no way Cersei pleased him like this, he’d bet all of the Lannisters’ gold on it. There was no way she pleased him enough that he actually forgot to correct being called “kitten.”

Yet, something was still a bit off. They were both clearly enjoying themselves, but Bronn could tell that Jaime was still not completely satisfied with—ah, there it was.  “Jaime, may I lend you a hand?”  Bronn smirked, proud of his own, perhaps cruel, joke.  Jaime finally looked back at Bronn, only to appear puzzled until Bronn reached under him to wrap a hand around his quite impressive length to begin jerking Jaime off. It wasn’t long before Bronn was quickly synchronizing the movements of his hand in time with his own thrusts to completely overwhelm Jaime.

“Fuck you, Bronn!” Jaime choked out, finding himself even more short of breath as Bronn kept a tight grip on his cock, snapping his hips up into him roughly.

At this rate, they were both steadily nearing orgasm, but Jaime would come first.  He was simply overcome with sensations—Bronn’s harsh, quick thrusts accompanied by the feeling of his rough hands on his cock were all too much.  Jaime cried out as he began to come in thin streams onto the side of Bronn’s bed, also coating the hand that worked Jaime’s cock as he came.

Bronn continued to jerk Jaime off through his climax, using his come as added lubricant.  He knew he was close as well, and Jaime’s body being so tense from orgasm wasn’t helping him last any longer.  “Fuck, Jaime, you shouldn’t feel this good,” Bronn moaned close to Jaime’s ear, practically resting against Jaime’s back as he continued fuck into him relentlessly.

Jaime wanted to tell him to shut up again, or to fuck off, but he couldn’t.  He’d enjoyed Bronn fucking him and the proof was in the come stains on the side of his bed, and in the lovely noises Jaime made.  Jaime Lannister liked being fucked in the ass, and the secret was out—well, at least to Bronn it was out.

When Bronn came, he was sure to press flush against Jaime, driving his come deep into him.  He would relish in the fact his seed would leak from Jaime’s ass when he stood up, exalt in the fact he made a Lannister look like a common whore. Bronn had been around the Lannisters long enough to notice that they forgot what it is like to be common far too often, and he enjoyed putting them in their place when he could; this was no exception. 

Jaime’s body shuddered when Bronn finally pulled out from him and he could suddenly feel the cool air stinging at his hot skin where Bronn had just been.  He sunk back to sit on the floor with his legs tucked under him; as Bronn predicted, come leaked from his ass and onto the floor.  Jaime reached down with his left hand to feel the wetness, looking annoyed. “Really, Bronn?” Out of revenge, Jaime grabbed one of Bronn’s clean shirts from his bag, using it to wipe himself clean from both their come.

“Hey!  I should take your other hand for that one,” Bronn remarked, wasting no time in getting dressed again—after all, they had a princess to rescue.

“My father would have your head. Actually, he’d probably have your head for this too,” Jaime sighed, making no attempt to get up or get dressed. He seemed frozen in place, when really, he was still trying to recover from Bronn’s quick, punishing fuck.

“He can have my head later.  You need to get dressed, we have a real princess to go save. Your daughter is counting on us,” Bronn seemed to be very dedicated to the job all of a sudden. It was funny what insurance would do to motivate him.

“My daughter?  Bronn, don’t start this again,” Jaime looked up at Bronn warningly; the last thing he wanted to talk about was the nasty rumors that happened to be true.

“Oh come on, Jaime.  That secret is about as well-kept as the fact you liked being fucked up the arse.” 

Jaime sighed, standing to find his legs weak as he attempted to get dressed in order to head out onto the ship.   Between how sore he was and the rough waves of the sea, trying to walk on this ship was going to be an absolute blast.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend so although I ship it, it's not one of my bigger Game of Thrones pairings so I hope I wrote the characters alright, and hopefully it was enjoyable! Also, apologies for language discrepancies.


End file.
